Friend Or Foe?
by Twitchy Lee
Summary: It was a coincidence that Jacob happened to be in the area in which Edward was chasing Victoria. Jacob gets hurt and who is the one to save him? Enjoy, I'm bad at summaries. Story is better then summary ]
1. Chapter 2

**Jacob's P.O.V. **

The ceiling above starts to get boring when you've laid on your back for hours looking at it. So far there are 20 stains, 108 dents, and if you have eyes like mine, 367 brush strokes. Three hours past without my knowledge, I was lost in a sort of dream land but conscious about it.

At these times I hate to have thoughts. Thoughts ultimately lead to memories. Memories lead to Bella. Bella is pain.

The door leading to my tiny room opened with an amplified squeak. I groaned absently when I saw who it was: Emily. Instantly I regretted what I just did and stood up without a sound. Her eyes looked worried as she searched my face.

"Jake, you have missed the pack," she said laconically.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for the heads up though," my reply was rude. Emily huffed and came to my bed and sat. She patted the seat next to her without taking her eyes off me. Reluctantly I sat—well rested—on the edge where she patted, for my bed was too small to fit the both of us. A sad smile formed on half of her face. Then she began:

"Jacob Black, I didn't know you had a heart like a girl." I put a hand up to protest, but she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Now, I didn't mean it as an insult. I'm saying, you have been depressed every since you've come back from your encounter with Edward and Bella," she saw me wince at their names and smiled. "Jacob, I'm sure _she _didn't mean to hurt you." Again I was going to say something but she shook her head.

"I'm not saying I agree with her taste in men. But from what I've heard and have seen of _her; _she must really love this guy. Jake, I don't think you want to make her choose between Friendship and Love. Right now I'm guessing she is so worried about you—anxious about her _best friend." _ She put her small hands over mine in a motherly fashion.

Emily had hit a nerve. I knew it would hurt Bella to choose. Yet, I still can't imagine why she had to love a _monster _like him. I'm being hypocritical, but at least I'm not attracted to her blood and would like to have her for lunch! It is frustrating! I couldn't look at Emily.

"Thanks Emily, but this isn't personal," it was a lie. She seemed to pick up on that and said:

"Remember Jake, you have to put yourself in her shoes. Think of it like this. Sam is going to kill me for using this analogy.

"If Bella," I flinched and she continued. "_She _is the enemy, the pack is your friend, but you love her dearly. The pack suddenly made you choose between them or her, what would you feel?" Her eyes bore into mine.

I had chosen her over them before. When I wouldn't leave her alone after Sam specifically told me to. Now Emily was asking the same question, "I would choose my pack," it wasn't a total lie. I would choose them—wouldn't I?

A cheerless sigh came from her and she said, "I asked how you would feel Jake."

I hadn't successfully avoided her question. "I would feel torn, unhappy, and angry in fact. How could you choose between the two? Someone would always end up upset. None can be happy." I looked down, the tears forming in my eyes. Tearing my eyes from hers, I looked down at her hands.

"I bet my best cookies she is feeling the same way. She didn't intentionally hurt you; it just turned out that way. But, Jake, look at me," I had to obey. A half smile was on her face. "You can change that. Didn't you tell me you made a promise that you would never hurt her and keep the friendship alive? Well, return her constant calls, call her for once, and don't blame her for love. Please, Jacob, I'm sure she isn't completely happy without you. I mean, you too were joined at the hip practically," I grinned.

But as soon as idea to call her came; it left just as quickly. Bella _wanted _to be one of them: A vampire. I scowled, slipped my hands from under hers, and was by the door before she could realize what just occurred.

"Jacob please be--," but I cut her off.

"Emily I appreciate what you are trying to do. I thank you for your effort. Unfortunately, this isn't personal. Bella," I forced myself to say her name. "Bella wants to be bitten. The treaty will be broken." I paused to look out my door; Billy was wheeling into the kitchen. So he set this up. "Bye Emily, and tell Sam I will be with the Pack tomorrow." With that I left.

I wasn't a safe distance from the house before I exploded into a wolf. Two human feet left the ground, but russet paws hit it again. I had controlled myself in the house because I didn't want to hurt Emily or Billy. But now the anger consumed me like a smothering pillow. If I could have cried, I would have without a second care.

I ran, unconscious that my paws were moving, until I was at a speed I hadn't gone before. Pure hatred, anger, and guilt fueled my desperate attempt to leave it all behind. I broke into a faster sprint trying to distance myself from LaPush.

I stopped somewhere near Canada. It wasn't because I was tired either. A thunderous growl was emitted from me. The sickly sweet smell of a Leech was everywhere. _Victoria. _

**Edward's P.O.V.**

Alice has had a vision of Victoria in the area. Bella was upset that I was leaving to go after her. I can't let my love be hurt by that damned Victoria. I was going to kill her once and for all.

Quickly I kissed my love goodbye and promised I would be back before the next night. Alice was sure she wasn't going to change her mind, so I had my chance at her. I stalked the forest, staying clear of those filthy Mutts's territory. I didn't need them slowing me down when I was so close to Victoria.

That is when I saw her. The flaming hair of hers even more tangled then before. Stealthily she moved to circle me like a predator playing with their prey. "So, how is your mate?" her voice charming. I snarled and crouched in a defensive position.

"Oh Edward, is it? I don't want you. I just want your little pet you call your mate." She hissed still circling me. "Don't worry love. I'll make her death painful and slow. Maybe I'll let her get to her final stage of becoming a vampire and then-"I couldn't let her finish. I crashed into her; the sound like two boulders colliding. My teeth snapped angrily at her face, but she held me inches from her. A smile crept on her feral face and like that she was running.

I easily followed her scent, for it was fresh. The wind was in my favor. Every twist and turn she made was mimicked by my body. I was faster and she knew, that is why she kept making sharp turns and circling around.

Soon the trees started to look less green. I knew we were far from Forks by now. After a while, I started to think this was planned. Panic hit me like a brick wall: If she would have just circled back….

Just as I started thinking the worse, another scent drifted in my nose. It was horrible and if I could have gagged I would have. _Werewolf. _

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Within seconds of me scenting her, she ran past faster then humans' eyes could see. But I knew, for the flaming red hair was unmistakable. I was after her without a second thought. Though she ran, something told me she wasn't even aware of my presence.

That is when I collided with a tree; or so I thought. We both went nearly flying in different directions. I regained my balance and looked into the eyes I loathe almost as much as I hated Victoria. An angry snarl replaced words I couldn't speak.

He just looked at me quickly and was running once more. I chased him, forgetting Victoria all together. Edward was here, but why? He had had a head start so I didn't catch up to him for about 10 seconds. When I did, I wasn't expecting what I saw.

Victoria was struggling under him, hissing and spitting like a snake. His teeth were mere millimeters from her throat. She flipped him over her head and was on her feet snarling more animal then ever. Her crimson eyes darted to me; she must have scented me.

Although Edward got to his feet instantly, in that little time, Victoria was upon me. I've never heard of a Vampire attacking like this before, but I was semi-ready. My teeth missed her by a hair's breath. From behind she tackled my legs, making me fall to the earth: Hard. I quickly rolled on my back and swiped at her with my paw. It hit her square in the chest and the sound echoed through the forest. I felt my claws dig into her flesh.

Edward used this chance to grab her by the throat, missing because I had growled and distracted him for one millisecond. Her nail dug into his shoulder, she once again went after me. Her hand was a blur as it smashed against my maw.

I was first shocked and then a sharp pain was in my shoulder. Her teeth had broken through my tough fur and skin; venom was pouring from her fangs. I couldn't move. I had morphed back to human without control. My eyes closed tightly as the pain spread down my arm. I swear liquid metal was swimming through my veins.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

All this happened within seconds, but the time felt like hours. Jacob was writing on the ground, his screams muffled by the agony he was in. I had tackled her off of him, but again she slipped from my grip.

"I don't want to kill you Edward! I want you to live with that human's blood on your hands! I will return," and with that she was off into the trees. I was about to follow, when I thought of _him. _Could I just leave him here? His nose was definitely broken, blood gushed from it like a fountain, and the venom was spreading faster then normal. He convulsed violently, his bruised face already healing. Though I knew vampire venom wouldn't change him, the pain was still the same. It would last for a while. I cursed under my breath. He wouldn't help _me _if I was in the same situation.

I walked over to where he was shaking and grabbing at his left side. He wasn't clothes so I put my jacket and extra shirt over him. With that, I picked him up. Instantly the scent hit me and I wanted drop him like that. But, he was Bella's friend and something inside of me knew she would hate if I left him this state.

Victoria had escaped me again. I was so close to killing! A growl formed in my chest as I looked down at the giant being in my arms. What was I doing? This werewolf just ruined my chance at Victoria! However, as much I wanted to hate him just then, it didn't seem right. So, I began running soundlessly.

The run was longer then normal. For one, he did have weight, even if I was stronger then the average human. Plus, he convulsed so violently I almost dropped him twice. We were nearing Forks when I ran into Jasper and Emmet hunting I assumed. They snarled before they saw who I was, probably because of Jacob's scent. Both of their mouths hung open as if I was an alien baring cheese or something.

"Edward you know better. They are going to come after us after they hear what you did!" Emmet growled. I understood his assumption.

"I didn't do this to him. It was Victoria; I'll explain when I get him to Carlisle. Jasper, tell him. Emmet, you might as well walk with me." Jasper nodded before disappearing into the trees. Emmet was still stunned and wrinkled his nose at the scent. "A _werewolf? _ How?" I told him I would explain when we were home.

When we arrived, I laid him on the couch with difficulty. He was huge! I don't see how I carried him.

Carlisle came baring his black doctor bag. He didn't ask me any questions as he knelt by Jacob. Rosalie and Esme came down; both were wrinkling their noses at the scent. "Edward," I walked way, leaving Carlisle to his work. Jasper and Emmet joined us in the kitchen. I retold what had happen from Alice's vision to me walking in the house with a bitten werewolf.

"I'm sure he will recover, but I couldn't leave him there like that. Bella would never forgive me probably," the last part was more to myself. Esme embraced me motherly and patted my back.

"You did the right thing, dear." Rosalie rolled her eyes and wrapped herself around Emmet. He laughed and slapped me on the back saying, "Sensitive eh Edward?" him and Rosalie went upstairs and I felt calm afterwards. Must be Jasper playing with my emotions. Carlisle walked in and smiled weakly.

"He will be fine in about two days, when the venom has weakened. We can't do anything, but make him as comfortable as possible. Unless, Edward, you were planning to take him back to his territory," his tone told me it would be impossible.

I shook my head slowly and walked out of the kitchen. What was I doing again? A werewolf in our home! Jacob was still shaking, not as violently as before though .His eyes still hadn't opened. Before I could go upstairs, I heard the engine of a car. Alice must have seen a vision.

She bust threw the door with Bella in her arm. "What happened?" were the first words out of her mouth. She let Bella down. I walked over to my love and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her forehead.

_What happened? _ Her voice rang in my head. I looked over Bella's shoulder and nodded my head towards the couch. Her eyes went wide as she saw Jacob's body on our couch. _You didn't! _I shook my head and an inaudible sigh escaped her.

Jasper grabbed her hand, leading her upstairs. He seemed to know I wanted to be alone with Bella to tell her what had accrued. Her face was scared when she looked up at me; tears streaked her face. "Alice told me you were fighting Victoria. She said that Victoria disappeared after. I thought…I thought," her voice cracked. I kissed her forehead and we sort of rocked back-and-forth for a while. A moan broke the silence.

Bella looked at me confused. "Edward?"

I kissed her hair. Moving to the side, I let her see her friend. She caught her breath, "Did you…?" I shook my head for the third time today. Bella didn't look back as she walked towards the couch. Her steps were hesitant, as if she was approaching something that would disappear.

As she was doing this, I felt a ting of jealousy. Her concern was on the _mutt_. Though I couldn't read her thoughts, it was clear they were centered on Jacob. "Want to hear what happened?" I spat out bitterly. I knew it was uncalled for, but how could she care for him? He is dangerous, immature, and still in love with her. The latter shouldn't make her not like him, but it made me.

Delicate, pale hands extended to touch his forehead. This time it was me who caught my breath.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Jacob was here. How could that be? What happened to him? His face was pale and sweaty, as if he was sick with the flu. His eyelids fluttered as if he was having a nightmare; probably was for all I knew. The tears were streaming down my face by this time, and I couldn't help but shudder.

I touched his forehead. It was like touching a stovetop. He stirred and mumbled something inaudible. "Jacob," I looked at the bandage that was on his left shoulder, blood was already blossoming newly under the white cloth. Edward's question still hung uncomfortably in the air.

"Yes," was all I could cough up. Simultaneous to my answer, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me on his lap. I cried freely now, my face buried in his chest. His cold hands ran up-and-down my arm. When my sobs started to subside, his velvety voice started to tell the story.

His narration made it as if I was there with him, fighting along side him. When he came to the part of deciding to bring Jacob back or to leave him, I knew he wasn't telling all. "Bella I'm sorry your _friend_ got hurt today. But I do have to say: If he wasn't there Victoria would be dead. I could have caught up with her."

I looked into his now black eyes with surprise. "Don't blame Jacob," I said more coldly then intended. He looked hurt and I added. "I know you could have got her, but it wasn't Jacob's fault. He was trying to help," I caressed his face. He closed his eyes, slightly opening his mouth and kissed my palm when it came past his lips.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know he is your friend," I could tell it was killing him to say this.

"_Best friend," _I corrected.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Oh God!

The agony is unbearable! I want to die! I need to die just now! I can't think with the constant burning of my limbs and lungs. Every muscle in my body seems paralyzed as if I were nothing but cardboard. Ever time I try to scream, nothing comes out but a puff of air. I can't find it in myself to let that much air escape.

What happened? Think! I can't. DAMN!

**Bella's P.O.V.**

His face went rigid as I said the first word. Then, as if I were nothing but a rag doll, he picked me up. I snuggled against his chest breathing in his heavenly scent. I felt the laugh that he produced and I blushed instantly.

Before I could take another whiff of him, I was laid on a familiar black couch. I looked up into his smoldering topaz eyes and instantly forgot what I previously said. "Bella, are you ok?" There must have been a silly look on my face for him to become worried to quickly.

"I'm fine Edward. But I really think I should be down there with Jacob. After all he is—" his cool fingers traced my lips. Suddenly I became angry with this dazzling of his. "Edward!" I wanted scream but his touch felt so right.

"Bella, you want to go to the meadow?"

"Edward," I breathed. The mentioning of the meadow sent memories of Laurent. Also, a pack of huge wolves came to mind. _Jacob. _"Edward," I touched his hand, gently pushing is from my lips. "I believe I want to stay here with my friend. He did more then enough for me when I was…hurt. It would be selfish and rude for me not to do the same."

He was out of the room before I could look away. Just before he left though, I could see the hauntingly familiar look of hatred. But in my mind I knew it was geared towards the other man in my life. Surprisingly I sighed instead of feeling terrible for hurting his feelings. Edward needs to understand that no matter what, Jacob is a part of my life as well. Similarity, Jacob needs to understand I'm deeply in love with Edward.

As I was walking down the stairs, careful not to trip, I heard the painful groans of Jacob. My stomach turned and I stumbled, but strong arms caught me. I thought when I looked up it would be my angel, instead it was Carlisle. "I think we should build a elevator just for you, Bella." He chuckled and stood me back on my feet.

"Thank you." I looked at my shoes and then back up into the doctor's face. "Carlisle, is Jacob going to become a…" I trailed off, feeling silly for asking.

His eyes turned thoughtful, "No, your friend will be better in about two days. I just hope when he can focus again he won't think we are responsible."

"Thank you. And Carlisle when I leave here, could you make sure he is ok? I mean I know he is a werewolf and the treaty and this whole moral—" I again was cut off today.

"Bella, Jacob is in good hands," He smiled before returning on his journey upstairs. Relief washed over me and I continued downstairs, only making it because I carefully held on to the hand-rails. On the couch I say Jacob, now clothed in jeans that looked too new. He never stayed in one position too long, always turning and mumbling inaudible things under his breath.

I knelt by him, putting my hand on his shoulder. Jacob being hot never seemed to surprise me, but it was as if I put my hand on a stove-top. "Jake?" I tried in a futile effort to get comfort from my old friend. I wanted so badly to hear his maturing voice, or see his warm dark eyes, maybe even joke about how old he would be now. Most of all I wanted to feel his too large arms around me.

I called Charlie telling him I would be home soon. He reminded me of my punishments and how now I had not chance of leaving the house unless it was on fire. When I hung up the phone, Jasper was standing some ways away from me. Every since the Birthday incident, Jasper acts as if I'm toxic waste and stays far away. I smiled to him and said, "Hello Jasper. Is Alice still here? I need a ride home before Charlie busts a blood vessel."

"Yes. She is upstairs," He looked like he wanted to add something else so I didn't immediately reply. "Bella are you happy?"

I was taken back by this unexpected question. Well, at the moment I was no where near happy. Edward was mad at me and Jacob is hurt. I'm more anxious then I have been a long time. "I doubt you need to ask me that. You know as well as I do what I'm feeling."

He nodded.

"Why did you ask?" my curiosity wasn't surprising. His golden eyes looked torn strangely enough.

"I'm getting mixed emotions from you. It makes me uneasy. The strongest I feel right now is happiness. Queer that I also feel you are guilty as well. I'm just confused." His tone told me he wasn't saying all. I wanted to inquire some more but Alice dance to his side and smiled.

"Bella, you are ready to go." Of course she would know. Jasper was already gone.

As I rode with Alice, I couldn't help ponder why Jasper seemed troubled. Was it me? Did my scent disturb him? No. He was clear it was my feelings confusing him.

We arrived at my house in no time. Alice didn't come in. Unfortunately I had to face Charlie alone on this one. Damn.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I accepted Emily's explanation for Jacob not running with the pack. However, that was a day ago from when Emily told me. Jacob wouldn't disappear without me knowing first. Though Paul and Jared are out, following his scent, I have a thought that something else has happened.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

When I could finally open my eyes, the first thing I saw was Bella. I couldn't blame myself for thinking it was dream at first. She was stroking my growing out hair and crying because her eyes were blood-shot. "Forgive me," she kept mumbling.

Instinctively I wanted to say, "You are forgiven," but my voice was shot. My throat felt like sandpaper made out of sandpaper. But one thing I could do and that was breathe. The sickly sweet smell of vampires was so overwhelming. It was more then just Bella this time. I wrinkled my nose unconsciously and Bella gasped.

"Jake?" her voice was horsed from crying I assume.

"It's me." I didn't sound too much better.

"Oh Jake! I thought you would never wake up!" she threw her arms around me and that took me by surprise. I seriously thought she was totally angry at me for ratting her out to Charlie.

"So this is what my hugs feel like to you?" She drew back, looking anxious. I smiled as best I could. "How long have I've been out?"

"About a day and a half," she looked around nervously. Then it hit me: Where was I? "Jake, don't go off. Promise me you won't." Her hand was cold in mine.

"Where am I Bella?" My voice wasn't as direct as I would have liked it. The smell was getting worse.

"The Cullen house," her lips barely moved. But to me it was clear as being shot. The memory of the Emily, the trees, and then…Victoria. How did I get to the Cullen's house? Who brought me here? The only other person there was—he wouldn't. She was upon me once more, her skinny arms holding tight around my neck.

Strangely enough I wasn't mad. In fact, I was more stunned then anything. "Who brought me here?" I needed someone else to say it.

She turned her pink face towards mine in surprise. Cautiously she announced, "Edward. Carlisle has been looking after you, though."

Hesitantly, as if she would break, I put my arms around her. She responded by tensing and then turning scarlet. "I need you to distract me, please. Their scent is making all my natural instincts go insane." I smiled, wrinkling my nose jokingly.

"You aren't mad? That hardly sounds like you, Jake. You know the whole mortal enemy crap and all." Her brown eyes rolled in an exaggerated circle. I cocked my head to the right and then shrugged. Of course I furious, but I wasn't going to let my anger ruin this reunion with the only girl I ever loved. Even if she didn't feel the same way, her presence was like an anodyne to my pain.

"Mind letting me up?"

She blushed more, if that is possible, while pushing herself upright. Edward was beside her automatically. When his arm wrapped around her waist, protectively I assume, she jumped and blushed more. "Edward," was all she could get out.

I glared at him and he returned my stare with his cold golden eyes. "Bella, Alice would like to see you upstairs," his eyes never left mine.

She looked from me to him quickly and shook her head. "I might be human, but I'm not crazy. You don't expect me to leave your two alone? If so, then you are thinking so wrong." She crossed her arms.

I smiled inwardly. Edward must have been listening to my thoughts because I could hear a low growl form in his chest. An idea formed; I wonder if I think about that night Sam found Bella. Edward flinched.

Again I let the image float across my mind.

He winced and Bella notice. "What?" She asked him, worried.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

A pale girl lay soaked to the bone on the foliage of the forest floor. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved at a fast pace for a human. It looked as if this girl had been through Hell and came back for some more. Then, Charlie's face appeared. He took the girl with difficulty. That is when it hit me—it stuck me in the place my heart should have been. It was my Bella.

"Nothing," I said as composed as possible.

The image ran through my mind again. Instinctively I tried to block his thoughts.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Bella's voice cut through the image.

He shrugged and said coolly, "Just giving him a piece of a haunting memory."

**Jacobs's P.O.V.**

Bella scowled in my direction.

11


	2. Friends

**Jacobs P.O.V.**

I stopped my thoughts to give Edward a reprieve. However, Bella never stopped frowning in my direction. "I think I will leave now."

"You should." Edward said inaudible to Bella. I growled wanting to rip his vocal cored out. But the look of horror on Bella's face made me stop in my tracks.

"Bye Bella," I said as I walked past the couple. Small hands landed on my arm, trying to stop me. "Bella-" but I was cut off by her next words.

"Friends. Can't go back on our promise."

I was going to argue; I was going to turn around and say of course. But my legs carried me out that door and into the thick forest. It wasn't long before I was running on all fours as the animal I could be free in. I loved Bella Swan. I've admitted that to myself since the second time I've saw her. Of course I know she is in love with that 'thing'. How do you accept that? Is it mortally possible?

Jake! Where have you been? Sam's growl almost burst out my ear drums. I could feel the anger and I slowed to a walk, slight whimpering. Jake, you come back to my house immediately. We will talk about what happen. I don't want the snippets you are giving me now. HURRY!

I ran.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

He came in with his head low, arms to his side, and looking most dreadful. Emily was in the kitchen fixing some food for the rest of the boys. When the door flung open, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul all turned their eyes to the living room. I gave them a quick look. It was if they all were attached at the head; all turned at the same time.

"Back. Now." Is all I had to say.

When we were out of eyesight he began, "Sam, I will begin and you will listen." It was a direct order from the true Alpha. I humored him throughout the whole story, slightly shocked that the Cullens' let him stay. Also wondering why Carlisle didn't contact me.

"Jacob, stay away from her. On patrols, you will only go 10 miles East and South. Jared is taking the shift next to Bella's house. No objections. You need to learn when to let go." With that I left him there. I felt his eyes following me into the kitchen.

**Bella's P.OV.**

It has been almost 4 weeks since I've seen Jacob. Edward is still being stubborn and not letting me go down to La Push. He's being hypocritical telling me Jacob is dangerous. A flat surface is dangerous in my case! Also, now that Victoria is back, he has been with me everywhere. If he could, I bet he would even go with me to the bathroom.

I love him dearly. I would walk to the ends of the earth just to see his face. However, I would like to have my best friend back. Human thing really. You can't live on love alone, though I try. Charlie has constantly asked me am I going to see Jacob. I avoid the questions easily because I don't want Edward knowing what I'm going to do.

Tomorrow I am going to see my friend! Hopefully.

"I will be back love," he kissed me. Again he drew away too soon and I was left desiring more.

"Edward, I'll be fine. I assure you." He kissed me on the forehead, squeezing me tight. "I love you too," I said into his chest.

Just like that, he left through my window to disappear into the night. I could have sworn I seen something else move beside Edward in the trees. I grabbed my toiletries and went to get ready for bed. When I was done, I slid between the covers.

It felt wrong in some way. My bed was missing something like you would notice if you were missing a finger. I sighed, trying to find sleep. Unfortunately it didn't want to find me. I guess I did fall asleep at one point…..

A tapping at my window made me angry. How was I supposed to sleep when the incessant _tick ticking _of something wouldn't stop? I opened one eye, looked to my window, and gasped. Déjà vu'. I threw the covers off of me and opened the window to see a hanging Jacob. Just like when we were separated that long time before and he climbed through my window, here he was again. I moved out the way without him saying a word.

"I'm glad you remembered," he smiled. He smiled _my _smile. Involuntarily I threw my arms around him and laughed. He put his large hand over my mouth and whispered, "Shh, Charlie."

"Jacob, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Why are you here?" The question came out in a rush. This time he took his finger and put it against my lips. The warmth sent a shiver down my spine.

"One: I'm here to see you. Two: I had Jared and Alice help me. Three: I want to tell you something. More detail later. Tell me: Do you always were frogs on your PJ's?" he raised a dark brown. I'm glad he couldn't see me blush. Or maybe he could.

"Wait, did you say Alice?" That was beyond impossible. Plus he got her name right.

"Yeah. That is why Edward isn't here. I asked her if she would do me the favor and say she had a vision about Victoria. She obliged because I said she could 'Make me over' or something of that nature. Bella?" His was voice anxious.

"I'm stunned that she actually agreed to do that. Jacob I want to say I'm sorry for everything." I had to say it. Something inside of me was screaming for me to wrap my arms around him or chain him to the way. I need him here. I _wanted _him here.

"Bells, that is why I'm here," he sat on my bed patting a seat next to him. I obeyed without question. Of course, he did wrinkle his nose in disgust because I did smell like Edward. "Bells, I love you. Before you object I think you've already figured that out. Seriously I don't want to loose you to anyone or anything for that matter. But, I don't want to _loose _you period.

By this time he had taken my hand and was drawing circles in my palms. "Bella, I've basically come to say: I'm sorry. Sorry for being a jerk. Sorry for the whole mortal enemy stuff. And sorry for not seeing the obvious." This was not sounding like Jacob. This can't be him.

"If I have to put up with _him _ in order to have you in my life still, I'm behind you all the way. Please, if you do," he took a breath, "decide to become one of them, and don't forget me. I will try to think of you as the same person. My Bella". My smile formed on his lips. Tears were already running rivers down my face. That is when things went down hill.

I reached up, placed both my hands on his cheeks, and lifted my face to kiss him. He must have been just as surprised as I was because there was nothing for a second, then his lips moved against mine forcefully. Eagerly I did the same, almost loosing myself in his warmth for a while. My hands tangled in his hair, his did the same and all I could feel was a searing heat.

Then it was over. Jacob had pulled away breathing hard. I believe I was too. "Jacob," I began but couldn't come up with anything.

"Friends?" He asked timidly.

"But—" He cut me off by saying:

"That was nice Bella. Really nice. I'm glad you acknowledged you love me too. But, I don't want to be second best, love. I'm really selfish Bella, and I want you all to myself. So, I think it is better we remain friends. I know what you just did was a spur of the moment, but I'm happy to think there was emotion behind it." He kissed my forehead, got up, and walked over to the window in two strides.

I was right behind him, like a string on a toy car. "Jacob, I love you."

He turned to face me, still grinning ear-to-ear. I was in one of those bone-crushing bear-hugs again before I could get the next words out. "Jake. Breathe. Me." Gently he put me on my feet.

Giving me one last peck on the cheek, he jumped form the window, landing silently on his feet. "Jacob! Not Friends! _Best_ friends!" I didn't care if Charlie woke up.

I was happy to know my best friend was still here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character. They belong to the author Stephanie Meyer.**

I was wondering should I continue this story. Because this would be my ending. Review please. I want your opinions.

If I do continue it would be mainly in the pack's P.O.V.

Know like imprinting, other threats, coping, original character and whatnot. So tell me if I should continue. Thanks!


End file.
